


Bringing her back

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Based on Agents of SHIELD 3x2, Cordelia Chase Lives, F/F, F/M, Magic, Post-Episode: s04e22 Home, Post-Episode: s07e22 Chosen, Post-Season/Series 04, Post-Season/Series 04 Finale, Post-Season/Series 07, Post-Season/Series 07 Finale, Post-Season/Series Finale, Saving, Tara Maclay Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 11:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Team Angel call Willow and Tara to help bring Cordelia back. Post Angel Season 4 finale and Buffy Series finale.
Relationships: Angel (BtVS)/Cordelia Chase, Tara Maclay/Willow Rosenberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Bringing her back

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> So this was inspired by the scene in Agents of SHIELD 3x2 when Fitz jumps to save Jemma, and now I really wish I'd done something similar in my 200th fic.
> 
> Oh well!
> 
> Also, like always, Tara is alive because FUCK THE WRITERS!
> 
> Anyway, hope all enjoy.

Hospital

Angel, Wesley, Fred, Lorne and Gunn sat around Cordelia's bedside when they heard footsteps and turned to see Willow and Tara arrive.

"Hey", Angel said as he got up and shared a hug with Willow. "Thank you for coming."

Willow looked at Cordelia lying on the bed, looking like a twig that could snap anytime.

"What happened?" Willow asked.

"Something took over her", Angel said with a snarl of rage. "Took over her mind, made her do things she'd never…."

Willow and Tara both had horrified looks as they realized what he was saying while Wesley informed. "When she came back, she was amnesiac, so we tried a spell to restore her memory."

"It worked, after a little hiccup", Lorne told them. "But then we soon found out she was many months pregnant."

"Something had infected her in that plane, and it came here to be born through her and rule the world", Fred said as both Willow and Tara felt bile at the back of their throats at what this thing had done to Cordelia.

"So, can you two save her?" Angel asked and he looked almost broken completely, and Willow was reminded of herself when Tara had gone into a coma due to Warren shooting her.

"Let me see", Tara said as she walked to Cordelia and touched the sides of her head with her hands, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, trying to feel her out.

* * *

_Cordelia was in a dark Dimension, running around and hiding from something as she screamed for help but no one would come._

* * *

Tara gasped as she staggered back and Willow caught her. "What is it, honey?"

"I saw her", Tara said as she looked at the rest of them. "Her spirit, it is trapped in a dark place."

"Where, where is she?" Angel asked.

"Let me explain", Tara requested and he nodded, though he didn't look calm. "Whatever this entity was, even after being born, it left a very small piece of itself in Cordelia, and whatever that is, it's slowly killing her."

All of them exchanged horrified looks as Willow asked. "Any idea why she'd do that?"

"That thing's blood and Cordy's blood were it's two weaknesses", Gunn remembered.

"So if Cordy died in a few months, there'd be no way to stop her, because getting her blood was near impossible", Fred realized.

"Can you do anything?" Angel begged.

Willow and Tara exchanged a look before explained. "Tara can try to connect with her in that other Dimension, and I can use my power to open a rip into wherever she is, but someone will have to pull her back."

"I'll do it!" Angel said immediately.

"You may get lost too, so you'll need something to pull you back", Tara said and he nodded.

Willow and Tara then joined hands and chanted something, and then an enchanted harness system appeared out of nowhere as Tara said. "This will pull you back."

"This is gonna be dangerous", Willow said as Angel started wrapping it around himself while Tara touched the sides of Cordelia's head and chanted again.

Willow was connected to Tara via mind and aiming her hands at where Cordelia lay, chanted herself with closed eyes.

Then both Willow's and Tara's eyes glowed as Willow opened hers and then a rip opened above the ground in front of Cordelia's bed as the building started shaking.

"Hold it open as long as you can", Angel said as he rushed and leapt into the rip, the rope holding him.

"Angel, no!" Wesley said as this was unplanned and risky.

* * *

Angel dropped into the dark and desolate place, rolling on the ground as he fell before picking himself up.

It was all stormy and dark, but Angel walked, looking around. "CORDY! CORDY!"

* * *

Willow's nose started bleeding due to her effort to keep it open while the rest looked at the enchanted harness.

* * *

"CORDY!" Angel screamed as he looked around, braving through the dimension. "CORDY!"

And then he heard it.

"ANGEL!" Cordelia's voice screamed, and if his heart could beat, it'd skip a beat on hearing the real Cordelia's voice after so long. "ANGEL!"

"CORDY!" Angel screamed as he walked in the direction.

* * *

_Fitz saves Simmons soundtrack from AoS 3x2 plays_

Wesley, Lorne and Fred looked around as the building shook while Willow attempted to keep it open still, and Tara maintained her connection to Cordelia and Willow both.

* * *

Angel climbed through the dark place, not letting the darkness hinder him. "CORDY!"

* * *

Gunn grabbed the harness system in case Angel needed help.

* * *

Angel saw a ragged Cordelia staggering through the darkness as he kneeled and gave her his hand. "Cordy!"

Cordelia gasped as she staggered closer. "Angel!"

The two held out their hands, trying to reach each other.

* * *

Willow and Tara maintained their spells as Gunn grabbed the rope with a roar while Wesley looked at the shaking place, looking like it could fall apart. "Bloody hell! Pull him back right now!"

* * *

Angel's and Cordelia's fingers almost interlocked.

* * *

Wesley pressed the harness system and the rope started being pulled back.

* * *

Angel was pulled back as Cordelia fell down with a gasp.

But then she grabbed the ground with her fingers, trying to crawl back, and Angel did the same.

And then they crawled back to each other slowly, holding out their hands and reaching to each other as Angel's and Cordelia's hands finally touched and grasped each other's in firm grips, while they gripped the ground with their fingers, trying not to let go.

* * *

"I can't hold it!" Willow said, her nose bleeding.

* * *

Angel and Cordelia looked into each other's eyes, full of love, fear and uncertainty as their grips started slipping but they didn't let go.

* * *

There was a shockwave explosion that sent them all falling back, with some rubble falling down as the rip closed and the magical harness system disappeared.

Everyone picked themselves up slowly, walking to the rubble as Angel pushed it off of him, staggering out.

They looked around when they heard a cough and turned to see it was Cordelia on the bed, the color back on her skin.

Fred smiled in delight as Wesley had happy tears while Willow dropped to the ground in exhaustion and both Tara and Gunn ran to help her.

"You did good, honey", Tara said as she kissed Willow's forehead and Willow nodded.

"Thank you", Gunn said gratefully.

"Yeah, I owe you both a great debt, thank you so much", Angel said, sounding relieved and grateful both.

"Angel", Cordelia said in a whisper as she slowly sat up and Angel rushed to her, hugging her tightly as he kissed her forehead.

"You're back", he whispered. "You're back."

**Author's Note:**

> And we're done. Hope all enjoyed this.
> 
> And I really hate that the soundtrack that played during this scene in AoS 3x2 isn't available on the Internet, not even a ripped version.
> 
> Sometimes I hate this world.
> 
> As for why Connor wasn't mentioned, he was erased from the others' minds, so this is a version from their fake memories where Jasmine happened without Connor.
> 
> Anyway, hope all enjoyed and see you all next time with another update somewhere.


End file.
